Centaur
Centaurs are a major race of the Brenka and a subspecies of the Terrellian Empire. There are several variations of Centaurs, including Memeruke, Centaurian, Kyrie, and Nuyru. They have been in the roleplay almost since the beginning. Species Descripton All variations of Centaurs in the Centaur family look like the mythological Centaurs. They have superior vision, which can magnify, and they have superior strength and agility. Only three Centaurs have had wings, one whom is dead; Silverose; Nark; and The Condor. Some females are sirens; there are no male sirens, except for The Condor, of whom is dead. Their lifespan ranges to about 1,000 years, but many die in battle. They reach maturity at around 25; however, they can bear foals before then. History Prior to the Start of the Roleplay Centaurian history dates back thousands of years prior to the start of the roleplay. Viper War The first known event is the Viper War that lasted for a few thousand years. Little is known about it; however, it is mentioned by Illykran when he talked to Callabine about his past. In a valley now known as the Valley of Sorrows, a great battle took place. Illykran had been in the local infantry when it happened; the Centaurians fought back hard, but they were outnumbered. A large group of Terrellians came to their aid, and Illykran took on the leader of the Vipers. His wife came and fought alongside him; however, the Viper took her head off, and slashed Illykran's stomach open. A Terrellian woman named Shandrak and later revealed to be The Life Giver came and healed Illykran's stomach wound instantly; however, his heart was still broken from losing his wife. Shandrak killed the leader of the Vipers, ending the war. After the battle, the Vipers had killed almost all the mares, foals, and elders of the village. Shandrak was the only surviving Terrellian in the battle, and Illykran, along with five other Centaurian warriors, were left standing. Galorok War The next known event was the Galorok War. Like the Viper War, little is known about it; it was mentioned by Fyra when she meets with Illykran many years later. The Galoroks were once a subspecies of the Terrellian Quadrantacle; however, they went dark and revolted against the Empire. Fyra fought in it, and met her late husband, Ansil. First Memeruke War The first Ruke war happened towards the end of the Viper War and continued on after it ended. Tensions rose between the Rukes and Centaurians as the Memeruke left the Light, and their own ways differed from the Centaurians. The Memeruke were eventually thrown out of Centauria, causing bitterness and hatred towards the Centaurians that would bubble up again many years later. During the Roleplay Drex War The great Drex War happened when all the members of the Brenka Alliance got together and formed a massive fleet to overthrow the tyrannical Drex Empire. A great battle raged for almost a week. The Centaurians played a major role in this battle. Not many Player Characters died; however, The Condor, an immortal, winged Centaurian from the Shadow Realm sacrificed himself to save everyone from a Drex mothership that was crashing. Second Memeruke War The second Memeruke war began around the time that an evil organization of rogue Strigidae owls called the Pure Ones were rising. To this day, it is still continuing; however, the most intense part was around the time that Nakia formed an alliance with the leader of the Rukes. Barabus, their leader, was a master of black magic and had an apprentice named Kraken. The threat of the Memeruke first came to light when Chantelle (formerly Sutra) was brought back to the tribe. Three spies, one Terrellian and two Centaurians, were caught and sirened by Chantelle, before being slaughtered in front of the tribe's eyes. The leaders of the Pure Ones and the Ruke tribes conspired together when the alliance was made. They agreed to watch out for one another, stay out of the other's way, and come if they were called for assistance. The Pure Ones' main target was the Strigidae Empire, but they agreed to help the Rukes destroy Centauria and ultimately the entire Quadrantacle. The plot was that the Pure Ones would kill a Strigidae Admiral, later revealed to be named Dusty, so that their presence would be known. The Strigidaes would call their allies, the Terrellians, to their homeworld to discuss the new threat. Shortly after, Kraken and his best stallion, Gratus, would crash a pod onto Tyto and say that they were Ruke traders from Barabus' tribe. This would land them in prison, and distract King Nostros and his fleet while the Rukes kidnapped Queen Kashika. While the Terrellians were busy, a squad of Pure Ones would come and free Kraken and Gratus, and leave unnoticed. Their plot was exchanged by Chic CAN and OwlLover through PM, and the other RPers didn't know what was happening until the events unfolded. The plot of the two organizations went along exactly as planned. Shortly after the Pure Ones were overthrown, Barabus' son, Valdan, rebelled. He left with several men to make peace with Centauria; however, as their ways were so different, Centauria did not accept them. Valdan started his own small "Empire", taking up colonies inside the old Battian territory. Krits' Assassination Attempt During the Second Ruke War and the War of the Pure Ones, Prince Zephyr, also known as Krits, was attempted to be assassinated. Barabus used a spell to control Chantelle, and have Valdan fall in love with her. Valdan, along with Festus and Titus, two Rukes who were in the tribe, were sent to Centauria to assassinate Krits. Chantelle would use her born siren ability on King Fejorn, and Valdan would kill him, therefore landing him on the throne. Krits had already battled with Barabus prior to the attempt on his life. Illykran was healing him, when the Rukes showed up. Krits came out, and Valdan attempted to kill him. Centaurian Like their parent species, the Centaurians have a monarchy. They have elders and a council as well, that help govern the entire Empire. Their current king is Ykrus; their former king was Fejorn, but he was forced to resign. (See above) Temperament Centaurians are a light species, but this does not reflect in their personalities like the Terrellians. They are noble and loyal to their Empire. They are not as patient as Terrellians, but they are good at exercising it. Terrellians ride them into battle, and they can combine their light strength. Centauria Centauria is the Centaurian homeworld. Its climate is much like Terrellia's, but it experiences winter. There are many boreal forests and taigas scattered about on the planet. It has moons; however, their names and climates are unknown. Memeruke Memeruke (Rukes) were originally Centaurians. A convoy had crashed on Earth and those born there fell from light. They are greater in size and strength than the Centaurian brothers. They have a hypersensitivity to touch and sound making them more agressive. Rukes have a male dominant gene and 4 out of five foals born to them are male. So they have to take wives from Centauria. They tend to be abussive as they are sensitive to nagging. Half-bloods (Centaurian mother/Ruke father) have a 15% chance of being born with light, which makes them calmer. They are nomadic raiders. Living in advanced tents because they have in the past been attacked or having entire clans obliterated. They raid for survival purposes, and have recently taken up taking captives to sell as slaves to bring a higher income. They are extrememly territorial, avoid their colonies and camps. The tribe has been shifted in the Balances of power since the last Ruke war. Kraken is Chieftain and controlls the Rogue Memerke. Under him are several clans. Each clan having a clan head, and located on various planets or moons He has a Left and Right, who are like sub-chiefs. They assist him in governing. Kraken is also Aprentice to Barabus, the Black Magic Sorcerer, who Lords over Kraken. Kraken manufactures uique weapons incorporating others technology. They are also the largest and most feirce of the Rukes. More coming later............... Kyrie Gallery illykran.jpg|Sir Illykran of Larkspur, a Centaur CentaurGrowthChart.jpeg|Centaurian Growth Chart Mork.jpg|Commander Mork Mythran Category:Subspecies Category:Empires Category:Terrellian Quadrantacle